Gateway to Insanity
by Nneriamux4ever
Summary: HEADCANON AU: Luka has a Multiple Personality Disorder. Oneshot. The pink haired girl has been struggling with her own self lately, however, why is it? What's going on with her... most importantly, who are those that share her appearence, but are so different from her even if they're herself?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megurine Luka, she belongs to Crypton Future Media. This is just a headcanon fanfiction for her. Includes... mild-suggestive themes? I don't really know, she has a multiple personality disorder here.**

**All the personalities are based upon Elluka Clockworker from the Evillious Chronicles, Lukanaris Venomania (Madness of Miss/Duke Venomania) that's based upon Sateriaris Venomania from the Evillious Chronicles too, Hagane/Okurine Luka from Metaloid, Toeto and a colder (and deadlier) version from Luka in Japanese Ninja Number One. All rights go to their original creators.**

**This is just a fiction, anyways.**

Gateway to Insanity

_Alone._

_I'm alone sitting on a dark room._

_Am I dead?_

_What's going on?_

_"Luka." A soft female voice says behind me and I turn to it quickly, slightly relieved for the fact that I'm not completely alone._

_Dumbfounded, my jaw spreads apart in awe, contemplating the one who called my name._

_That person seems familiar... is it me?_

_"Hello?..."_

_I can see a figure with long flowing pink hair similar to mine, standing tall with an icy, distant look on her piercing blue ocean eyes... oh my God..._

_That's totally me._

_She starts walking towards me, kneeling next to me as she keeps on staring right into my soul. Her brownish black and yellow cloak... a grayish pink dress, why do I have the feeling I've seen her before?_

_"Darling, what are you doing here on your own?" She says in a lovely yet cold tone._

_"...I-I don't know. Where am I?" I managed to squeak._

_She laughs and places her hand on my cheek._

_"You're in your own mind."_

_In the moment she said that, two more figures appeared on her sides, both sharing her, or my, appearence... with different clothing._

_To her right, there was a woman with a purple and black dress, with black markings on her face, arms and neck, wielding a grim smile and bloody red pupils. If the light in this room was better, I could swear she had ripped on wings..._

_To her left, she was really similar to me, except for the fact that she had a black mask that covered her mouth, and her pink hair (which was tied up in a long ponytail) was covering her right eye, and made the left one look bright, in a way. A pair of katanas were tied to her back as her black skirt seemed to flow slowly, matching her tight black sleeveless shirt, her glance as cold as ever while she had her arms crossed._

_"Who may this be?" The red eyed one asked, grinning sadistically._

_Rolling her eye, the ninja-like girl replied, "Who else do you think she is, idiot? It's us."_

_...Us?_

_Hold on... what?_

_"She looks lovely..."_

_"You disgust me, Venomania."_

_"Shut up. How did she get here anyway?"_

_"Why don't you ask her yourself, moron?"_

_"Why do you have to be so rude to me, Luka?"_

_"Because you're an asshole."_

_"Ouch." The apparently named Venomania faked pain as she reached a hand up to her chest, still smiling. "Right in the heart, Miss Ninja. You really got me there."_

_"Oh, I'll make sure something else goes right through your heart!" Growling, Luka (the ninja one) jumped at Venomania and tackled her down to the ground, taking out a... how are they called? ah, kunais. Yes. She took out a kunai and attempted to stab the other one, but the cloaked woman pulled them apart immediately._

_"Girls, girls! What did I say about fighting? You are going to scare Toeto again if she happens to come by."_

_Toeto?_

_They both got up and looked down, nodding as they each said,_

_"Sorry Elluka."_

_"It won't happen again."_

_"It better not." She looked at me and apologized sheepishly, "I'm so sorry for that, they can be really immature. I usually need to stop them before a fight breaks out... which is approximately, two times per day."_

_So this 'Elluka' is the one in charge around... she seems pretty responsible. Yet, I still don't understand why I'm here?_

_She turned to the troublesome pair once more to tell them a few things when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around, I saw that a little girl, probably not older than fourteen, was looking at me with a brown dress and a cat hat._

_"...E-Excuse me miss?" She shyly said._

_Smiling softly, I looked back at her, "Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Why are Megurine and Venomania-san f-fighting?"_

_"Oh. Probably because they dislike each other?"_

_She started to tear up, on the edge of sobbing._

_"But why don't they get along? It would be better if th-there weren't any fights!"_

_Now, the little one was really crying out loud._

_Confused, I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back softly as I glanced nervously at Elluka, who had dismissed the other two._

_"Did I say something wrong?" I got up from the floor, still hugging the young girl in the feline hat._

_Elluka shook her head, "That's Toeto. She's very shy and susceptible... she doesn't like when others fight or argue."_

_"That's understandable... I'm not quite fond of seeing my friends and family be aggressive, either." I set down Toeto, who ran away to another person almost instantly. Someone who stood still once she saw me, glaring as she said in a low, but high enough for us to hear, and deep tone._

_"...Elluka, who's this?"_

_She looked at the new persona and smiled brightly._

_"Hagane-san! I'm glad you could make it!"_

_The so-called Hagane resumed her pace as she went towards us._

_I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about her..._

_Looking down at me with her reddish blue eyes, she raised an eyebrow, "Have we met before?"_

_She's just a bit taller than me, but she looks intimidating. Her outfit is pretty cool though... like a metal version of mine._

_"...Can you even speak?"_

_"Eh?" I blushed out of embarrassment, "Yes, I can talk... and no, I believe we have not met yet."_

_"What may you be doing here?"_

_"...I wish I knew the answer..."_

_Hagane and Elluka exchanged glances, and Elluka nodded. Then Hagane grabbed Toeto's hand and stared at me for a couple of seconds, before she muttered,_

_"You really need to leave..."_

_"What?" My expression turned to complete confusion._

_She sighed. "You heard me. You must leave right now."_

_"But why... most importantly, how?"_

_Elluka chirped into the conversation, calm and happy as ever, "Just wake up."_

_...Wake up?_

_Smiling weakly, Toeto said as she hugged Hagane's waist, "D-Do let us come out, Luka!"_

_Come out? What are they talking about?_

_Their faces started fading as my body felt heavy. I collapsed into the ground, my vision blurry in this ever-dark room... what's going on?_

_"She's lovely..."_

_"Luka..."_

_"M-Miss..."_

_"Idiot..."_

_"Is she leaving now?..."_

_All their voices seemed to collide against each other, until they sounded in unison as my own voice, but laughing._

_The laughter echoed in the room, loudly. I didn't quite understand what was happening, I simply wanted to break down and cry, but it was impossible..._

_I couldn't even move..._

_And for some reason, I had this inexplicable desire for many things... on my right side, Venomania had a twisted grin, "What's wrong, Luka? Feeling the..." she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "...Lust?"_

_The Ninja was near me too, looking deadly and distant. I want to... murder someone when I look at her..._

_Hagane and Toeto, both extremely different, but they got along so well... their personalities don't appeal at all, how is it possible?_

_And lastly, Elluka was in front of me, with a sad smile. "What a waste of mind for such wonderful girl... yet at least you do know how to share... we'll see you soon in the future."_

_My dry throat prevented me from screaming, or talking..._

_This room won't stop spinning._

_What did she mean? What are they trying to tell me?_

_Actually... where are they?_

_The room is now lonely except for me, like it was in the start._

_That is, until..._

_"Luka-neechan!" A high pitched voice made me jump in concern, eyes opening as fast as lighting._

_I looked down at the one who called my name, surprised and happy to see it was my dear Hatsune._

_"...Miku." Pulling her into a tight hug, I nuzzled her forehead as she squeaked._

_"L-Luka-nee, you slept in until late again!... A-And you're being too cuddly..." Her cheeks turned a faint red, making me giggle._

_"I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd be so happy to see you again... I didn't have quite the sweetest of dreams."_

_She blinked a few times, then said "I had a dream where I was riding a giant leek while singing about vegetable juice, Luka-nee."_

_Unable to contain myself, I laughed out loud, causing her to laugh too._

_"You know, my dream doesn't matter now... could you give me five minutes to change from my pajamas?"_

_"Of course, Luka-san!~" and with that, she got out of my hug and left my bedroom._

_Getting up from my bed, I walked over to the mirror on my bathroom, noticing some familiar faces gazing back at me in my reflection._

_Was that a dream?_

_Are they different personalities that live inside of me?_

_Now, all that couldn't possibly be real... right?_

_Unless I've finally slipped way too far. Maybe it's the time... Toeto said she would like to come out, after all..._

_I don't think I should be glad._

_Many wish to find it, but the ones who do, aren't really happy to..._

_As much as it pains me to say this, I've sadly found the entrance._

_The entrance of the Gateway to Insanity._


End file.
